With the proliferation of mobile computing nodes and the advance of wireless technologies, the demand for precise indoor localization and its related services is becoming increasingly prevalent. Reliable and precise accurate indoor localization can support a wide range of applications including location-based couponing (where a coupon is delivered to a user based on the user's proximity to a business organization distributing the coupon), friend tracking (allowing one user to know the whereabouts of another user), personal shopping assistants (where information regarding merchandise that is close to a user is displayed or communicated to the user), traffic heat maps, work flow verification and optimization, and the like.